


Little Thing

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Nursery Rhyme, Vent Work, lullaby, sorry - Freeform, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Vent work because I'm so shucking sad I think I lost a good friend....<br/>It's Newtmas.<br/>and Sad.<br/>very sad Newtmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Jamie, If you read this I'm so sorry...I am stupid and I feel like crap, I wish I was good like you...

Thomas had a little wolf his name was odd and bold.

(Newt. Please...)

Everywhere that Thomas went the wolf would follow.

(Don't make me do this....)

It followed him through the maze and scorch.

(Don't grab my wrist like this...)

Into Denver's rabbit hole, where the Cranks all go.

(Newt, I love you, please don't make me)

The wolf got hurt and lost his mind, found itself in a bind.

(I don't want to pull the trigger, Take me with you if I do...)

In the end what Tommy sees is the wolf crying, 'Please Tommy Please'

-BANG-

(I hate this...I can't take this....)

(I don't wanna survive without you...)

-BANG-

(I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you...)

"Tommy, you're early" Newt hugs the brunette.

"I can't live without you, I love you so much..." Thomas cries on Newt's shoulder as they listen to Minho stay strong and be the leader he was meant to be.

"You'll always be with me...Tommy..." Newt kisses his forehead before taking him to see Chuck.


End file.
